Stained
by Sammi-lou
Summary: Luna was in a coma when her mum died and now she's back alive and kicking what is she like when she goes to school and it ends up being like hell read as Luna goes through her years at hogwarts and meets some interesting people...really interesting!
1. Chapter 1

**STAINED**

Would it hurt right now to take my own life. Theres nothing left to live for my mothers dead my fathers missing and I'm in school no one in this place cares I'm all alone.

Hi I'm Luna Lovegood a.k.a loony lovegood I'm known as this because I'm not like the other students I'm quiet and I can see things others can't.

I've been like this ever scince my mum died I was 7 and she was trying a new spell and went wrong I was with her at the time I was hurt really badly and was in a coma for 2 years.

I woke up on the 20th of april. I was laying in a white room I had a soft white sheet draped on top of me. Trays of medicine floated in the air and was gently placed on the stand next to me.

I looked to the other side of me, where a plan old chair stood. A million words flashed through my head. 'Where's my mum and dad? Where am I? Whats my name? Why are things FLYING?' My brain was screaming and it was giving me a headache.

I driffed out of my thoughts when I heard an old man call "Luna, Luna!" My eyes still flittering trying to get used to the light. When I fully opened my eyes I saw a man with a great long beard. He was wearing a red velvert robe with white stars and moons all over it.

"MMM" Was all I could say for the first time in 2 years. I was too busy noticing the man that I couldn't feel the throbing pain that was my head. And then it hit me the pain got worse it felt like someone was stabbing me. I started to scream and squirm. I shut my eyes tight trying to relieve the pain.

I was scraching at my own face the pain just doubled. I heard the mans voice again he said in a large raw "Cootum Titous!" The pain then stopped I relized my face was wet I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my once dry hands. They were covered in blood.

I wipped my hands on the white sheet on top of me but the blood wouldn't go.

I was stained.

I looked up from my hands to the old man again and said "W-where am I-I?" The man looked at me and said "Your in Digonally hospital my dear" I nodded and said "What happened T-to me?" "You were hurt when your mothers spell went wrong" He said sadly.

"M-mother?" I asked "Yes your mother died" "I D-don't remeber" The old man looked at me funny thinking I was just saying it as a joke "Luna what do you mean you don't remember?" "Who's Luna? Who are you? Why were things flying and why am I stained with Blood?"

"Blood? Luna there's no blood on you!"

"No it's all over me it won't come off what happened help me please help..."

I said with silent sobs

The man looked worried I could tell by the way he was acting

Muttering to himself fidgeting and looking around the place being wary about whoever was near us

My head started to throb again it felt like my skull was being cracked open from the inside

I could hear whispers I cupped my hands over my ears trying to block out the voices and then I heard the old mans

I looked up he wasn't speaking...

I squeezed my eyes shut and began to murmur to myself 'it's not real it's not real it's...'

' she has to get out of here' I heard the old man said but he was still not talking

' she's not safe where can I take her where?'

"T-take me where w-why am I-i not safe?" the man looked up at me in shock and said

"you can read my mind?"

Is this what was happening to me... I nodded in pain and mumbled yes

"Ok I'll take you to the Weasley's I'm sure Molly and Arthur wouldn't mind

I nodded again and as he held out his arm I grabbed hold and we were off

The pain started again each time getting worse when we stopped we were at a small little burrow in the middle of nowhere

The old man started to walk forward towards the door with me following right behind

When at the door he knocked twice and then walked in "Molly Arthur are you here?"

The man spoke and the 40 year old woman walked in and said "Oh how lovely to see you Albus"

The lady then looked at me and said "Is that who I think it is. My lord it is Luna Lovegood... Albus why didn't you tell us she was awake?" the woman said in a stern voice

"Molly she doesn't remember anything and aside from that she can... hear thoughts with a price of alot of pain"

The woman looked stunned and then began to yell "Darling come down here and bring the kids"

10minutes later

First to come down were two teenage boys who were well lets just say they were like 2 identical clowns(any ideas on who it is ;)

And then came another 3 kids along with a 45 year old man

"Yes what is it dear?" the man ask and then looked up at me "merlins beard Luna Lovegood is that really you?"

I had no idea on what to say so I just nodded looking at the ground

"Well nether mind that Luna Fred, George, Ginny and Ron I would like you guy to take Luna out somewhere anywhere will do I bet she's hungry us adults have to speak privately okay ok off you go"

" Bye mum" they all yelled at once walking out of the house with me following behind

"H-how do you d-do" I said looking at the lot of red heads looking at me

"Ah? Hi?" said a young red head boy not any older than me

"Yeah Hi!" said the twins with a large smile "S-so have we met b-b-before?" I asked in a soft voice "I kind of d-don't remember"

"we obviously know each other" one of the twins said "Yeah obviously" his other half said

"o-okay well can I k-know your name" I asked nervously

"sure...?" the red heads looked confused

"oh I... um... lost my memory I mean I was in a c-coma for 2...2 years"


	2. Chp2 Gred & Feorge

Stained

Chapter 2 Gred & Feorge

The Weasleys introduced themselves after I said I didn't remember anything.

"So Luna where do you want to go?" the boy called Ron asked.

"I-um don't k-know," I returned my answer scared.

"We know we'll take you to your home" the twins said in sync.

Just as they said that the girl named Ginny butted in.

"No we will not! It could cause trouble to us" I heard her say and then I could hear her talk again 'or worse if could cause pain to Luna' but as she said this she was not actually speaking.

My head started to pound but I just ignored it and then the ginger twins poked out their tongues and avapirated away with me.

A second later we were at a rickety old abandoned house that seem oddly familiar made out of stone I was speechless.

In seconds the other two red heads popped up behind us staring worriedly at me but I didn't pay it any mind and walked forward to the broken down wooden door the walked inside the Weasley's calling after me.

Walking through the broken hallway I looked at the moving pictures on the wall I stopped at one with a picture of a little girl with a airy look of her and to adults behind her smiling down at her as I stared a little longer the picture went dark and then the same picture came back but the little girl stood there not smiling but crying and the two adults behind her their faces turned into skulls.

I lifted my hands to he picture and lifted it up and held it close to me I reached the end of the hallway and opened the last door felling like I was calling to me.

I opened the door and walked over the threshold to see the room was covered in dust and a cauldron lay empty on the ground and books scattered the room some ripped others in tact and in the middle in the room laid a shattered wooden stick.

I looked around more when the walls began to seep blood whispers filled the room the turned to screams piercing my ears.

My head started to pound it felt like my head was going to explode I let out a deadly scream. Ginny ran through the hallway towards me. I was bowed on the ground hugging the picture of the dead people in my hands.

I shut my eyes tears streaming down my cheek.

"FRED! GO GET MOM!" Ginny yelled

Fred did as he was told and avapirated away.

Fred's P.O.V

I arrived at the burrow and ran inside to find mom, dad, Tonks and Dumbledore they all looked up at me saw the worried look on my face.

"What happened?" mom shot up worried "Its L-Luna she's… something's happening" I said out of breath.

Tonks then shot up and said, "Where is she?"

I looked down and mumbled the answer but they didn't hear Tonks' hair turned pink, as she grew angry.

"Where is she?" she demanded again "At her h-house" I muttered everyone looked shocked and then avapirated away along with me when we arrived you could hear a blood curdling scream.

Everyone rushed through the broken door and down to the hall and all the way to Luna.

Dumbledore shouted the words Cootum Tidas and the screaming stopped and all anyone could hear was the whimpering of Luna.

I looked at Luna she had her hands on her ears face stained with tears she was mumbling under her breath. I looked at Tonks her eyes wide tears threatened o fall as she walked to Luna and fell to her knees, embracing Luna into a hug saying everything would be all right.

"Why?" she asked "Whys there so much blood?" she choked out.

Tonks looked up from Luna to me, George, Ginny and Ron a confused look on her face.

"W-What blood Luna?" she asked looking back at Luna.

"Its every where my arms there stained this room its bleeding why's it bleeding? Who died here? What happened? Why won't her scream go away?"

Everyone looked confused except Dumbledore.

"Come on Luna darling lets get you to the burrow" Mom said

Luna nodded reluctantly and stood up with help from Tonks and avapirated away followed by all of us.

Normal P.O.V

Luna arrived back to the woman's house with a 19-year-old girl.

Tonks placed her on the couch and she sunk into the warmth surrounded but pillows.

But Luna wouldn't stop shaking her eyes were blood shot.

Luna kept on whispering "Make it stop, make it stop, the blood make it stop" while rocking back and forth her hands clutching the picture in her hands.

The others avapirated back shortly after Luna and Tonks did. All four of the Weasley kids had a look of horror on their faces as they stared at Luna.

Everyone sat down in the lounge room silence washed throughout the room.

Tonks looked from Luna to the others and said I'm sure.

"Sure about what?" Ginny asked still shaken up. 

"Before you came to get us we were discussing about the custody to Luna and I was going to take her in until her father comes back no I am taking her in" Tonks said with a firm nod.

"Ah guess it can't be helped but remember Tonks you just finished school and are practicing to be an Auror so if you have any trouble don't be afraid to ask" Mrs Weasley said

"That reminds me why were you at her house in the first place?" and the both Ginny and Ron looked at the twins.

"Fred and George I am so disappointed in you!" Mrs Weasley said.

And they both said "It was his idea" and pointed at each other by now Luna had stopped muttering and looked at everyone and said " No it wasn't Gred and Feorges fault" "Luna honey its Fred and George" Molly said their names again.

"I know it's just that they're so alike that I joined their names 'Gred and Feorge'" Luna said simply wiping away her fallen tears.

"Gred" said Fred "And Feorge" said George grins growing on their faces.

"Thanks Luna now I bet they won't shut up about their new names" Pone said sarcastically.


End file.
